The Bewizarding Witch
by xheyxtherexaliciaxxx
Summary: Hermione Granger is a sixteen year old wizard, bookworm and music junkie.  She aspires to create a band of her own, however the music industry in the wizarding world is lacking.  With the help of her new friends she sets out to make her dream a reality.
1. Introduction

The Bewizarding Witches

is an original fan fiction by hextherexalicia

based on the novels Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p>Dedication:<p>

_For the sparrow_

_Who left me_

_Without saying goodbye,_

_I miss you._

* * *

><p>Summary:<p>

Hermione Granger is a sixteen year old wizard, bookword and music junkie. She aspires to create a band of her own , however the music industry in the wizarding world is… lacking. With the help of the cute Head Boy and his friends, will she be able to pull it off? And more importantly, will love stand in the way of her dream?

Important Notes:

This story takes place in the seventh year, however Quirrell was never hired in the first year, so the troll never attacked Hermione and the golden trio is now the golden duo of Ron and Harry. Unlike the books, Voldemort never came back; Wormtail was given to the dementors as Harry had intended. Those two things caused the Wizarding world to be very different from the one that we are all used to. Sirius didn't have to go into hiding once things were sorted out between him and Dumbledore, both of whom are still alive. Dumbledore never had to worry about the Horcruxes, his hand was fine and he never had to ask Snape to kill him. (Snape is obviously also alive, because Voldemort isn't around to kill him for the elder wand) Bellatrix never escaped Azkaban and is being reunited with the other death eaters that are being weeded out. The prophecy is not of relevance because Voldemort has not come back, and if the secret of the Horcruxes dies with Dumbledore no one will know how to bring him back. The Weasley twin's shop is famous.

After some research I found the exact value of knuts, sickles and galleons in the muggle world. A knut is two cents, a sickle is forty six cents and a galleon is seven dollars and eighty two cents (which in the story will be rounded to eight dollars.)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

All characters, settings etc. are property of J.K. Rowling. The original plot and any original characters belong to the author who is in no way associated with the owners, writers or creators of Harry Potter or other media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.


	2. HeadQuarters Pt1

**Author's Note: I had originally written this story last year and found it in a notebook under my bed, and after lots of editing I have made it into a piece that I am proud of.**

**Read if you'd like to better understand the chapter:**

After lots of research I have discovered that one galleon is the approximant equivalent of eight american dollars, sickle is about forty nine cents and a knut is two cents.

**Gringotts exchanges muggle money for wizarding money at the prices above, and that is where Hermione exchanged her cleaning allowance into galleons to buy her heels (this is true to my story, nott he actual books). Twenty eight galleons is two hundred and twenty four dollars and the price of Hermione's heels. One hundred galleons is eight hundred dollars and the cost of the high priced concert ticket that she mentions**

* * *

><p>I was drowning,<p>

But you were with me.

You let me struggle and gasp for air,

Stringing me up in your net,

Pulling me from the water

At the last possible moment.

I worshiped you and the ground you

Stood upon, loving the world around

Me -you taught me how to

Live again.

**_HTA_**

* * *

><p>It was cold out, and the powerful winds were not helping the temperature or my tangled mane of hair. Just like every other free block at Hogwarts that wasn't loaded with homework, I was seated in the freezing transfiguration courtyard and completely bored. That is, I was bored until I saw a monstrous ginger stroll by.<p>

"Ronald!" I yelled to back of his tall retreating form, "Come here!"

Ronald whipped his around to face me, the corners of his lips tugging upward.

"Hey 'Mione! What's up?" He asked and began walking over.

I twirled a curly lock of hair around my index finger while I eyed a mud stain on my heals. They weren't just any heels either, they were the twenty eight galleon black dragon skin heels that I had spent a summer's cleaning allowance on. While I desperately hoped the mud would come off them, freaking out in the presence of a cute ginger wasn't exactly a smooth move, so I held my tongue.

"We need to have a meeting." I mumbled, completely embarrassed at the fact that I had called him over to ask something so trivial. I may as well have asked him about it in potions class.

"Ah." He said, a hint of humour laced in his mock-secretive voice. "You've gotten some top secret plans to discuss? When should I head down to head quarters?"

I looked up from my heels and into his ice blue eyes and grinned at his childishness. He often told me that I acted way too secretively about out Head-boy and Head-girl duties. A month into the school year he began to call the abandoned classroom that we met up in 'Headquarters' and thought of us as muggle spies. He even tried to get us to dress like them, once, but no way in hell was I wearing a one piece spandex outfit.

"Does tonight work? At seven? That way we can eat first." Wow, that sounded lame. Way to go, Hermione.

"I suppose that I'll eat extra, then. All of these top secret missions require a lot of fuel for thinking power and kick ass muscles."

"That they do."

"I've got to get going, you know, Quidditch practice and all. See you at seven!" He smiled goofily at me before turning on his heel and exiting the courtyard.

"Bye." I murmered, just a tad bit late due to the distracting vision of a shirtless Ronald flying a broom that kept playing over in my head.

I sighed heavily and adjusted my position on the stone slab that I sat on, praying that tonight would go well. From my purple satchel I extracted my Ipod, my most prized possession. I would, as usual, amuse myself for the next hour with music and resisting the temptation to sing out loud -because singing in front of a crowd of people was not an option. For now.

Merlin, I sure as hell hoped that the night would go well.

At exactly six twenty three I ran straight past the common room and into the girl's dorm, instantly regretting the speed of which I traveled at. My mom wasn't kidding around when she told me that exercise and meals were not a good combination. I panted on for a minute longer before gathering myself to open my trunk, being careful to not aggravate the coiled stitch in my side. Figuring out what to wear was going to be a mighty task.

If it was even possible, I wanted to look nice, but not too nice. So that meant no floor length dresses or sparkly shirts, and seeing as friendly meetings are different than dates, I also shoved the idea of low cut shirts and tiny shorts from my mind. What I needed was something smart and casual, but at the same time somewhat dressy. Looking the part of Smart-Hermione could be win Ronald over, and that was what I aimed for. I flicked through the pile of stacked clothes in my trunk, stopping when I spotted my black pencil skirt and purple silk blouse. Examining the my choices more closely, the skirt was deemed inappropriate for this sort of get-together and shoved back in it's place. After several more examinations, I settled on the blouse, a pair of well fit jeans and silver ballet flats.

Satisfied with my findings, I glanced in the mirror at my 'beyond a quick fix' wind tangled hair and groaned. I piled it up in a messy bun and told myself that I would just have to deal with my desire to twirl it at the meeting. There wasn't enough time for me to worry about makeup, cueing my exit of the dormitory.

The way to 'HeadQuarters' was quick, dinner helped out with clearing the now empty halls. Not worrying about bumping other students gave me time to strategise my speech.

When I arrived at the door I took a deep breath and reminded myself that I could do it. That I had to, or forever hold my silence. With my nerves as calm as they would get, I pushed open the door to reveal the glorious Ronald Weasley sitting atop of an old desk, reading. Most unfortunately, his orange mane was flat, probably due to the Quidditch helmet that keepers were required to wear during both games and practice. His attire was entirely black; low slung jeans, a well fit tee-shirt and unlaced Quidditch boots.

"Hey." I said when I managed to stop ogling at him.

He looked up, surprised. "Hey. You're early."

"So are you." I pointed out.

"Right," He smiled, "I suppose I am."

I walked over and onto the desk beside his, trying to get a look at the book in his large hands.

"What are you reading?" I asked, interested. It wasn't everyday that you caught the infamous book-hater Ronald Weasley willingly reading thick books in his spare time.

"I was _not_ reading." He told me, shoving the book in his bag.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this. "Oh really, now? Because I'm pretty sure that I saw you reading a book, unless of course you've discovered some use of books aside from reading them that I am currently unaware of."

"Calm down, bookworm, I was looking at our first year pictures in a year book."

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from my lips. "Of course, the one time I manage catch you with a book, it just so happens to be a picture book. Damn, for a moment there I was thinking that I was a perfect Kodak moment. I can see the caption now; 'Ronald's first book!'"

"Kadoka?" he smirked, "Is that some muggle thing?"

"Koh-da-k" I emphasised each sound dramatically, further proving his incompetence with words.

"Right."

"Anyway, why on earth were you looking at our first year pictures?"

"Curiosity. I was supposed to find a book on pygmies for Ginny, but I got sidetracked when I saw a corner labelled yearbooks. You'd be surprised by how long it took me to find it -there were at least a thousand other years to choose from. Honestly, I'm surprised I escaped with the right one before I was an old man. After looking through it, I'm sort of in shock. I refuse to accept that I was once that tiny and stupid looking, and while I won't deny that I am stupid, I'd rather not clue people in to that fact at first sight. Speaking of changing over the years, you sure have come a long way, Hermione. What happened the frizzy-haired buck-toothed girl I used to tease?"

"I guess I've never told anyone about my transformation." I said, surprised at the sudden realisation.

"Why not?"

"It just never came up." I lied, not wanting to tell him that no one had ever asked. "Uhm, my dad is a dentist, which means that he works with teeth. He fixed my buck tooth problem, which was great. And I bought a potion in Diagon Ally that diminished my frizzy hair issue. To bad there aren't such easy fixes for a boring personality, or I might actually have some friends."

Ronald shot me a confused look.

"What do you mean? You get along well enough with everyone in class, and I've spent enough time with you to know that there is noting boring about your personality." He encouraged.

"I am definently not interesting, the majority of my life here is consumed with my studying." I mumbled, my eyes cast down. This really wasn't the direction that I wanted the conversation to be going in. I wanted to come across smart and sure of myself, not embarrassed and self-conscious.

"Studying a lot doesn't make you uninteresting, It makes you smart." He argued.

I looked up at him, to see that his determined expression.

"Not everyone sees it that way," I laughed bitterly, then sighed, "besides, I'm different. I don't really relate well with people my age or… with the wizarding world as a whole. I like a lot of muggle things. One in particular."

"And that is?"

"Music." I whispered, my face flushing.

"Music? We wizards have that to." He told me, the tone of his voice questioned my sanity. "However I don't fully get your interest in it, that stuff at the Yule ball was lame to say the least."

"That's my point!" I explained, "You have ballroom music, like at the Yule ball, and the odd singer here and there that people listen to during the holidays, but in the muggle world, music is on a whole new level. It's everywhere! In shops, cars, on the street and television, in restaurants and hotels. People will spend the equivalent of a hundred galleons to see live music! There are different styles of music and thousands of bands and singers per each of those styles. There are massive store the size of the great hall that sell every kind of music imaginable. It's this massive industry that the wizarding world is missing out on!"

Ronald was silent for a moment.

"I respect your passion for music and I suppose I understand why you feel like you can't connect with others, but liking different things doesn't have to stop you from approaching someone and becoming their friend. Like the saying says, 'Opposites attract!'"

"Opposite attract? Doesn't that saying only apply to lovers?"

Ronald smiled.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. You should go put yourself out there and try to make some friends, then come back here and tell me whether or not it applies to friendship as well." He pressed.

That was easy for him to say. Ronald was _popular_. He was on the Quidditch team, best friends with Harry bloody Potter, had famous twin brothers, and a mega popular little sister. And for some reason his family and Harry were some of the nicest people in the school. I seriously didn't get how the wizarding social status worked.

I sighed, still unconvinced.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't know where to start." I admitted. "You're the closest thing to a friend I've had since I've come to Hogwarts, which goes to show how inexperienced I am in the friendship department."

I wondered if he was just saying all of that to make me feel better. I didn't have the potential that I needed in order to be 'friend material,' and I was okay with that.

"Start off easy, then. Start with me. We get along well enough and you've already revealed a lot about yourself to me."

"Us? Friends? I'll admit it's a nice thought." A bloody enticing thought, actually. "But… I just can't see it working out. You are so out there and I'm just so book-y. And quiet."

And lame.

"Is that supposed to make me feel good about you rejecting my friendship proposal, because it's not working." He told me with an amused look on his face

I bit my lip.

"We can try, Ronald, but I'm telling you ahead of time that I am not an exciting person."

"First step," He told me with a grin, "Is to stop calling me Ronald. It takes way to long to say and makes me sound like a sophisticated snob. Call me Ron."

"Ron," I smiled, liking the feel of his nickname on my lips, "My sucky social life isn't why I wanted to have this little meeting. _Music_ is."

"Okay, 'Mione, sell me on this musical idea of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, three hours of hard work of you to pick apart! I think I did a pretty good job of laying down background information, establishing Ron and Hermione's characters and the beginning of the plot. <strong>

**I'd love to hear your suggestions, constructive criticism and praise if you have any. **

**Go ahead and click that review button. ~Ali**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me. No copyright infringement is intended. The poem above belongs to heyxtherexalicia, and may not be used without authorization.**


	3. HeadQuarters Pt2

**Author's Note: This is a short part 2 of 'Headquarters,' I would have posted them together as one chapter, but the timing was off and I desperately wanted to post what I had, so I did. I hope you all understand and enjoy this short little filler chapter that is essentially just… fluff.**

* * *

><p>You<p>

Spun

My

Spindle,

I Stood

And laughed;

Our eyes traced the

Cracking wall paper and

Our hearts sang in tune, and

Even though we are no longer

Around, the spindle keeps on

Spinning, twirling the

Memories of us

About.

_**HTA**_

* * *

><p>I bit my lip, excited at the prospect of Ronal- Ron Weasley being interesting in my thoughts and opinions and giving me his full attention.<p>

"I want to educate the wizarding world on music." I told him, barely able to sit still.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

This was a subject that I had given a lot of thought to. In the summer to distract myself from cleaning, I often imagined a wizarding world with music and how to make it possible. The whole process could take anywhere from several months to several years of dedicated work. There were CD's, CD players, Ipods, head phones and chargers that need to be dispensed, along with creating bands, venues and organizing concerts for them. However, to introduce the concept of music and hook people on it, well, that would be a whole new kind of difficult.

"Before we try making music available to people, we need to let them hear what they're missing out on and make them want more."

"So…" He started, "Does that mean that we have a bash in the common room have some music playing from a SD machine?"

I laughed at his ignorance to the muggle equipment that was, at a time, essential to me.

"It's called a CD player, Ron, and no, now of days if you want music playing in the background you use an Ipod and speakers. That way you get a larger variety of music."

"Oh." He grinned, looking sheepish.

"And honestly I don't think that an Ipod and speakers will cut it. What we need is live music, the question is, how are we going to get access to live music and pull the whole deal off?" I mused, trying to picture a stage in the tiny Gryffindor common room. "One thing is for certain, whenever we do this -_wherever_ we do this, we are not doing it in the Gryffindor common room; It wouldn't even be able to hold half of a stage!"

"So, no Cd players, no Ipods and no Gryffindor common room? I think I can remember that."

"Good." I laughed, once again thinking of attempting to fit a stage in the Gryffindor common room. It was an absolutely preposterous thought!

"Would you mind if I told a few trusted people about this? Merlin knows that we can't pull this off with just the two of us. I'd be more than happy to ask them if they know anywhere that we can hold this thing-a-ma-jigger along with any spells that could stop us from getting caught." Ron offered lazily, his hands absentmindedly moving while he talked.

"Getting caught? It's not like we're doing anything bad. In fact, I bet professor McGonagall would support educating the other students on 'muggle culture' and such if I can manage to write up a speech to make music sound wholesome and PG."

"Mmm," He agreed, "However, I don't think that she'll be to happy about the whole of Gryffindor common room out of bed and listening to blaring music that could potentially disturb the sleep of the other students. I'd rather not loose the house cup over this."

I sighed, not liking the idea of breaking the rules, but knowing that if we didn't go all out with this that it wouldn't work.

"Okay, ask them for help. Just be discreet about it, alright?"

Ron bellowed out a laugh, before turning his glistening blue eyes upon me.

"'Mione, you're lecturing _me _about discreetness? You're the one who can't shut up in class." He teased, poking my sides and ellicting a ticklish squirm. "Plus, have you forgotten that we're spies? Discreetness is my middle name!"

"Oh, of _course_, Ron, how could I forget about our double life as spies? And ever how could I forget those absolutely_ stunning_ one piece spandex outfit that am always so eager to wear? We should ask Dumbledore to make them into our new school uniforms!"

Ron snorted, running a hand along the side of his desk. "I knew you didn't fancy those outfits, but I had no clue that you _hated_ them._"_

"I live in the moment, and I live for surprise." I said with conviction, doing my best impression of a super hero reciting their trade-mark phrase.

"Well, I wouldn't call that little revelation there surprising, just a strong reassurance of what I already knew."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, let them know as soon as possible, and in the mean time, we'll keep an eye out on large empty spaces. Is that okay?"

"The plan sounds awesome to me." He smiled, hopping off the desk and pulling me into a quick hug.

Oh. My. Gosh. Ronald Weasley, the cutest boy in school was hugging me. _Me! _The nerdy loner girl! I then realised that my arms were hanging limply by my sides due my disbelief before I flung them a little too enthusiastically around his body. Holy hell, was was he ever toned. Buff, even. I reminded myself to breath, as he pulled away from the much to short for my liking hug.

"I'll, uhm, see you later, then?" I mumbled, suddenly nervous about being in his pressence.

"'Course, later!"

My one and only friend at Hogwarts just had to be the cutest, most adored boy in school that I just so happened to have a huge crush on for the past seven years, and I couldn't seem to decide on whether or not that was a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, two hours of work! I'd love to hear your thoughts upon the story so far, so please review! Reviews motivate me ;) ~Ali<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. The poem above belongs to me and should not be used without authorization.**


	4. A Nuisance of a Maniac

**Basic summary: In this AU story the rumours of 'Loony' Lovegood are far more harsh than those in the actual Harry Potter books. Like in the books, Hermione just doesn't get Luna or interact with her all that well, but with the intense rumours and slightly changed personalities, things between the two take a slightly different turn from the slightly tense atmosphere between the two that we are used to. **

**Chapter Playlist (You don't **_**need **_**to listen to any of the songs, aside from Wonderwall): **

**+Time To Dance- Panic At The Disco {the feel of the song is strange and just off, it really reflects the way I interpret Luna's personality, just make sure that you disregard the actual meaning of the lyrics for the time being}**

**+Dancing With Myself, Billy Idol {kind of a cute backround song for when Hermione is in the dormitory, a fun beat always makes a 'fill-in' segment of a story more enjoyable}**

**+Wonderwall- Oasis {The song on the Mixed CD; Can you figure out why I chose it and how it ties in with the story?}**

**Read if you'd like to better understand the chapter (minor chapter spoilers):**

**In chapter one Hermione mentions that CD players are outdated to ipods (which is true), but like many people Hermione has keepsake items that she is unwilling to part with, out-dated or not. She has her mixed CD because of all of the memories that come with it.**

* * *

><p>Stop. Stare.<p>

Listen.

Breath in the words and thoughts

From long ago, for they were never really lost

In the ways that you believed them to be.

Trust your old ways and through them

Allow yourself to be guided by all of the newly embraced ones.

Do not live in the past and

Do not forget the past,

But most importantly

Pause and fill yourself with emotions over just

How far you've gone.

_**HTA**_

* * *

><p>The library smelt of dried ink and musty hundred year old books, a scent that I had always found to be comforting while finishing up on my class assignments. I flipped the page of <span>Goblin Wars IV: France<span> and relished in the dry crackling noise the old stiff page made as it turned, coughing as a fresh cloud of dust wafted into my face. I was already finished my assignment on the origins of the war, but was so intrigued by the section of the actual war tactics I was reading that I had decided to add an extra spontaneous foot of the war tactics on to my essay.

I wrote out:

_The goblins of France were inclined to use enchanted bow's and arrows alongside their goblin made weaponry for a more versatile ambush, this plan was seemingly brilliant until they began to test the enchanted bow and arrows. They were indeed enchanted, however not in the way the goblins had hoped; when an arrow was shot from a bow, the arrow would become flimsy and the bow would melt. It was time to restratagis-_

"Hello."

I jumped, and looked to the person who had just sat down across from me.

"Uhm. Hi." I said, slightly taken aback by the strange tall girl whom I had never seen before. Judging by the look on her face, I had done something to surprise her.

"How're you?" She asked dreamily, eyebrows still shot halfway up her forehead.

"Fine, thanks."

I stared at her for awhile longer, trying to remember if she was in any of my classes, or even in my house for that matter. I sighed a few moments later, annoyed with myself for not being able to recognise this strange girl who obviously was able to recognise me.

"Not to be rude, but, who are you?"

"Oh," She smiled again, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

Luna? Luna Lovegood? _The_ Luna Lovegood? From everything I'd heard about her (not that I ever heard much of anything, due to my lack of social interaction), she was completely insane. Like, murdering people in their sleep kind of insane.

"I do like goblins." She told me, peering at my essay. "When I was twelve, a goblin told me that I had the wisdom of an old craggy wizard. I'm not exactly sure what that meant, but whatever it was, it was very sweet of him."

"Mmmm." I murmured, not really paying attention to anything that she was saying; her voice was too soft to focus on while I was thinking. I was trying to figure out what exactly had made a murderous lunatic feel inclined to talk to me. It probably had to do with something along the lines of me being a social outcast and a complete and utter try hard in class, or in the mind of a cunning murderer, smart and easily influenced.

Gosh, I really needed to work on that.

Loony and I sat in silence for several minutes; I stared at my quill and occasionally scratched my nose while Loony stared at me, unmoving. This whole situation was more awkward, unexpected and frightening then I could have ever imagined an encounter with a stranger to be.

I finally spoke up; "So, Loony- _Luna_, sorry… What exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Ron was telling me about that music thing that you are thinking about, and I don't really know much about music, but I'd be more than happy to learn. You're looking for a place to have a music party, right? And some protection spells?" She asked, twirling her funny looking radish-like earrings.

Ron was friends with a potentially psychotic witch? A shudder went down my back at the thought. I couldn't help but wonder if that made me feel better about Luna or worse. My fears set aside, it sounded like she had some information on both a location for the party and protection spells for it -and murderer or not, it was the kind of information that I could not afford to pass up.

"Exactly!" I whispered, only half forcing myself to smile at her misty blue eyes.

"Alright."

Alright? Alright what? Did all raving mad people have to find joy in tormenting others with information? I sent up a silent prayer to Merlin that she wouldn't blackmail me with anything too crazy for what she knew before I came out and asked her what exactly she knew.

"Uhm, so do you know of any locations or any spells?" I asked as I battled to keep slightly slipping smile in position.

"No, but I'll keep my eyes open."

There was nothing more in the world that I wanted than to smack that infuriating girl's head against the table.

"Thanks." I muttered, turning my eyes away from the look of surprised that I had realised was permanently fixed on Loony's face and over to my four and a half foot long essay.

She continued to sit at the library table with me for several more minutes, leaving me unable to pull my thoughts away from the fact that she was _still there_. Just sitting there watching me pretend to re-read my essay, mocking me with those misty eyes and surprised eyebrows. I could feel the tension building in my muscles as I grew steadily more sure that she was waiting for me to snap.

And I did.

I sighed noisily, dropping my essay to the table and glaring up at her blue eyes. They weren't a good blue like Ron's, either. They intruded your thoughts and teased you with the fact that sweet little surprised looking Luna was really a deadly weapon and thinking of various ways to kill you on the spot. As peeved as I was, I was happy that I had her attention (not that I didn't have it before, what with the lengthy staring and such.) I could feel my face reddening with annoyance as I drew in a deep breath to begin my 'get the hell out of my face' speech.

"Luna, this essay is due in two days and I really do need to get it finished." I hinted, teeth gritted.

She nodded. My fists clenched around the hem of my beige cashmere sweater.

"As in, I need it finished today."

Again, another nod.

"I still have another foot to write."

"Mhmm." She smiled.

My lord, the girl was more daft than Mundungus Fletcher! She made me want to scream! Of course, Madam Pince wouldn't have any of that, so I settled for more hissing, teeth gritting and jaw flexing.

"You need to leave, Luna. Now." I practically growled out.

Luna smiled merrily at me as she rose up from her seat. "Okay. You do look like you are in a bit of a spot, though. Very tense. You should have a visit with Madam Pomperfy andask her to make give you some gurdyroot tea. It's very soothing. Have fun with your essay, Hermione! Oh, and maybe you could throw in my experience with the goblin calling me a wise craggy ol-"

"Good-bye, Luna." I repeated.

"Good-bye." She sang out, before abruptly turning around and twirling away to the beat of a slow song that she was humming.

I sighed, unclenching my fists, smoothing out the soft hem of my cashmere sweater and scooting closer to the table in order to focus on the task at hand. However, throughout the rest of my painfully long essay I couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of disaster that was clenching up knots deep within my stomach.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until much later that day that I was finally alone and able to think things through; I had a dream and a plan to make it come true. While it was a very vague plan that completely relied on the knowledge and skills of those around me, it was a plan nonetheless. I had the plan, Ron had the connections, and somewhere in this damn confusing school lay a venue that would suit my vision perfectly.<p>

Pulling my hair loose from it's scalp shredding ponytail, I glanced gratefully around the empty dormitory. It wasn't often that it was empty -someone was always skipping class, getting ready for a date or gossiping in shrill tones of shock with a friend. Tonight, however, was my lucky night. All of my _darling_ roommates were at the party being thrown in Mclaggen's honour that was behind the old banshee portrait on the fourth floor. Definently not my scene.

The simple thought of fireworks, love-juice-spiked-punch, Whorender Brown and posse was more that enough to have me dry heaving. I truly couldn't fathom Whorender's obsession with Mclaggen or her pathetic attemps to get his attention. Sure he possessed a strong voice, dimples whenever he grinned and a six pack, but none of that compensated for the fact that he was a complete and utter asshole. I supposed that dim-witted stuck up 'popular' people clump together far better than even opposites do.

"_Liking different things doesn't have to stop you from approaching someone and becoming their friend. Like the saying says, 'Opposites attract!'" "Opposite attract? Doesn't that saying only apply to lovers?"_

Ron.

Tall, attractive and super sweet. He had definently chosen the far more favourable side of popularity, something of which I as tremendously thankful of.

Ron and Mclaggen had both tried out for Gryffindor's position as keeper on the house team, but when it came down to it, Mclaggen lost out to Ron by a single save. Mclaggen was forced into taking the position of a beater, and he was a ferocious one at that. He and Finnegean were quite the _'_smashing' team in the air, but were nothing in comparison to the legendary Weasley twins.

I flopped back on my bed, eyes trailing my bedside table. My neon-pink _Ray Bans _lay on top of a pile of several muggle magasines and a bright blue mixed CD that I had made during the summer. The first three weeks of my summer were consumed with hours upon hours flicking through my never-ending Ipod playlists until I came up with the perfect array of songs. I pulled my wand from my left jean pocket and flicked it at the CD, closing my eyes as music flooded the room around me.

_Today is gonna be the day that they're_

_Gonna throw it back to you_

_And by now you should've somehow_

_Realised what you've got to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels _

_The way I do about you now_

_Back beat the word is on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure that you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are _

_Winding, and all the lights that lead us_

_There are blinding, there are many_

_Things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how; because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my Wonderwall_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I felt terrible for making HQ2 as short as it was, so it turn I made this chapter longer than I had originally intended for it to be. I know that some of you will be unhappy about the week and a half long delay between updates, but I have more ideas and a better perspective of where I want the story to go when I hold out on editing for several days. You really should be thanking me for waiting the extra couple days to save you all from reading pathetic crap!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I'd love it if you would review (I spent five and a half hours on this chapter)! ~Ali**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter; I do not. No copyright infringement is intended. All songs and lyrics mentioned belong to their respective owners. The poem below belongs to heyxtherexalicia and should not be used without authorization.**


	5. Almost Like an Invisibility Cloak

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. Not copyright infringement is indented. The song listed below does not belong to me. The poem below belongs to me and should not be used without authorization. **

**Song: Never Again, Midway State. {I heard this song on the radio the otherday and I love it as backround music to this scene!}**

_**Important**_** Author's Note: As mentioned to me by one of my lovely reviewers, RyanRow02, Harry Potter 7 takes place in the 90's, and therefore there are no ipods. So I am letting you all know a little bit later than I would have liked that this story is taking place in the 21st**** century, and no year in particular at the moment. The only thing that you really need to know is that there are Ipods!**

**Different POV: I hate to spring a 3****rd****POV (or is it 2****nd****?) on you guys so early on, but let me assure you, that it is necessary for the progression of the story, and it's far more interesting and less full of pointless fillers than it would be if it were in 1****st****POV. Mind you, it is a fairly short and straight to the point chapter. With that being said, here is chapter 4! (Or three, if you cram the two HQ chapters into one).**

**Caution: This chapter contains more suggestive and foul language than the previous chapters of this story. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Ink Splatters<span>_

Gone again, another day of staring

Out dusty windowpanes and

Burning unopened envelopes inked

With your name

Instead of my weary

Heart.

_**HTA**_

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the great hall, bouncing from table to table, the playful atmosphere brimming to the top of the grand ceiling that was currently enchanted to be a day of pristine cloudless skies. Even Hermione, sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, couldn't resist feeling more perky than usual.<p>

She sighed happily, spending the morning alternatively eating her scrambled eggs and pushing her overdone, soggy toast around her plate. Her long chestnut locks tumbled freely down her back, small wisps at the front framed her smiling face. Hermione wore no makeup, a deep green pencil skirt, black ruffled tank top, her black dragon skin kitten heels and black pearl earrings that tied the whole outfit together.

She was, in the mind of a tall and athletic boy sitting further down the Gryffindor table, stunning.

He watched her from the corner of his eye throughout the duration of his meal, occasionally smiling or 'Mhmm-ing' at his friends in order to avoid questions about is oogling. It was much easier to keep these things -_real_ things- private.

She was just so damn innocent, smart and down right seductive. Every time she raised her perfectly manicured hands in class he was at a loss for breath, and when she opened her mouth… Merlin, even a cold shower wasn't much of a help for him and his 'problem.' The way her lips wrapped around her fork was sensual beyond belief. She was teasing him constantly and he was sure of it.

Hermione the Vixen.

_Hermione._

Hell, even her name was sexy. Simply thinking it was stirring, but saying it was a whole other story. The way each syllable would roll from one's lips was satisfying in an unexplainable way. It was right up there with the richest chocolates and most pricey bottles of firewhisky. He would gladly trade all other worldly pleasures for her alone, and honestly, what man wouldn't? Only a blind fool could be capable of overlooking such an enthralling beauty.

The best part of it all was that she was so fucking alone.

It would be all too easy to give her a taste of parties, popularity, a good time and then oh-so-innocently express to her just how easily she could loose it. She would be his within a month tops. It was the perfect plan, but it would take time to plan it all out and execute it perfectly.

There would be no room for mistakes; he would follow her, find out her interests, hobbies and weaknesses. As well, he would need to integrate those things into his own life so his façade would be believable. He was going to have her no matter what it took. He just had to.

Sometimes being bad was just so damn good

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, feel free to hate on me for it being tiny as hell, but personally I am extraordinarily happy with the way it turned out. It, as the saying says, packs quite the punch! I had so much fun writing this mini-chapter. I did say to a few reviewers and 'subscribers' that I would be posting this chapter either tomorrow or the day after, but I just couldn't wait! (And I am going on vacay again on Wednesday-Thursday.)<strong>

**It's just killing me to hear what you all think about this mystery person! Who do you think it is? Ron? Neville? Maybe a character from another house joining their Gryffindor friends for toast and eggs? I would love to hear your suspicions! I do know who I would like this person to be, but if I get a review or PM with a brilliant suggestion that fits in with the plotline, then I may be tempted to use it! (With their permission, of course! Credit will be given once his identity is revealed.) **

**If you think that due to the content in this chapter it needs to become an M rated fic, please tell me and I will be more than willing to make the necessary changes. **

**Thanks for reading! ~Ali**


End file.
